danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria:Yasuhiro Hagakure
|-|Projekty postaci= Projekty postaci Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.png Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Yasuhiro Hagakure.png Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.jpg Wczesny wygląd Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Yasuhiro Hagakure.png Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Yasuhiro Hagakure Beta.png Danganronpa Another Episode - Scrapped Future Foundation Cameos - Height Chart.png Danganronpa 3 - Danganronpa Project Trailer Sketches - Yasuhiro Hagakure.png ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Group.png DISTRUST Leon Kuwata Beta Execution Yasuhiro Hagakure.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Przedstawienie postaci Danganronpa 1 Opening - Yasuhiro and Mukuro (Junko).png Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure Japanese Game Introduction.jpg Danganronpa 1 Yasuhiro Hagakure English Game Introduction.png Prolog Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png Rodział 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (7).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (57).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png Rodział 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png Rodział 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Photo of Hifumi Yamada dragging Robo Justice (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Aoi Asahina trying on the Robo Justice suit (English).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Yasuhiro Hagakure's claim about aliens.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png Rodział 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png Rodział 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Toko, Aoi, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro taking apart Monokuma.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto, Toko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Byakuya on screen (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png Rodział 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone happy to see Makoto Naegi.png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png Epilog Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png Inne Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png Danganronpa 1 CG - Bad Ending.png Dorm Room Yasuhiro Hagakure.png DR1 Present 106 Yasuhiro's Undergarments.gif Karta postaci Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 1.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 2.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 3.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 4.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 5.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 6.jpg Yasuhiro Hagakure Report Card Page 7.jpg ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Vr.jpg DRVRPS4 .jpg Vr2.png Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony Demo Version Yasuhiro Hagakure's body.png |-|Anime= |-|Manga= Danganronpa: The Manga File:Hagakurechibi.png Shocked faces after Mukuro's 'exceution'.png Leon being dragged away reactions 1.png Yasuhiro in the third class trial manga.jpg ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga'' Mangatoko4.jpg Kategoria:Galerie